The Radiance of Time
by dudeman-210
Summary: This is a random story I came up with one day and it’s basically a story revolving around The Land before Time and it features Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance’s, Ike. Read it and let me know what you think. My first fanfic so please no flaming.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Great Valley...

A beautiful place spread out far and wide as the eye can see. So tranquil and peaceful was this valley it had not been bothered by even the most ferocious of weather conditions, by the most terrifying of predators and best of all it had food for everyone.

The great valley was home to the most incredible creatures that have ever walked the earth, and the great valley was not the only place they could be found. They inhabited the world over. Some were herbivores like today's vegetarians; others were carnivores who ate only meat and some were omnivores who ate both.

Of course there is but only one creature of which I speak of...

They are the dinosaurs

Long before cities, towns, cars, even cavemen these dinosaurs stood proud over the reign of our world, but I am getting way ahead of myself.

The great valley was home to the main character of our story. Littlefoot, the Apatosaurus; of course they and their kin were known as longnecks. He played in the great valley alongside his friends. Cera, the Triceratops; who were called three-horns. Ducky, the Parasaurolophus; they were called swimmers. Spike, the Stegosaurus; who are known to them as spiketails. Petrie, the Pteranodon; who are easily named as flyers. Ruby, the Oviraptor; who are called fast runners, and Chomper, the Tyrannosaurus Rex who are known as sharpteeth. Although Sharpteeth are hostile to the peaceful living in the great valley, the dinosaurs accept Chomper and are happy to call him their friend.

Ah yes, the great valley is truly a wondrous place to be. What Littlefoot and friends don't know is that their biggest adventure is coming sooner than they think.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Newcomers**

"So what should we do today"? Littlefoot asked.

"I do not know, I don't, I don't" replied Ducky.

"Well there's got to be something to do" Cera said angrily.

"Me think we should go log running" said Petrie in an attempt to cease the boredom.

"But we did that yesterday" said Chomper disappointed.

"Well let's make up a new game" Ruby said.

"Okay, so any ideas"? Cera asked.

"Umm how about sharptooth attack" said Ruby.

"Can we not"? Chomper asked. "It's kind of demeaning, and that's not made up we've already played that game".

"Okay" said Littlefoot. "What about kick the rock"?

"No, no, no" said Ducky. "We have already play-ded that game as well".

Spike rolled his eyes and walked to a nearby bush which he started eating.

"Well, me not know what we can do" said Petrie.

"Well I'm leaving" Cera exclaimed.

"Wait"! Littlefoot shouted "We don't even have a game to play".

"Anything's better than sitting around doing nothing" Cera replied.

"Agreed" said Chomper.

"C'mon" said Cera "let's go to the pool, I'm thirsty".

"Okay" said Littlefoot "Let's go everyone".

"C'mon Spike"! Ducky shouted.

Spike immediately stopped eating and ran after them.

Littlefoot and his friends made their way toward the pool, chatting to each other along the way. As they came out into the clearing where the pool was, they noticed nine unfamiliar figures sitting by the pool's edge. They couldn't see their faces but they could tell they were about the same ages as themselves and they could also recognise what type of dinosaur they were. One was a blue fast runner who sat neatly in the middle of them, there was a dark three-horn sitting next to the fast runner, a purplish-blue coloured longneck to the other side of the fast runner and a second longneck sitting next to the first who was greyish-green, a dark green spiketail sitting beside the three-horn, a green swimmer resting on top of the runner's head, although this swimmer had two head crests coming out from the back of its head, a brownish-yellow flyer flapping its wings above the spiketail, a small grey sharptooth sunbathing on its front on the three-horns back and a rainbow face jumping wildly in the pool.

"Who they"? Petrie asked.

"I dunno" Littlefoot replied. Maybe they're new around here. C'mon let's go give them a big welcome".

"Hold on" Cera whispered quickly. "What if they're dangerous"?

"Hmm, good call Cera" said Chomper.

"We should send someone out there to see if it's safe" Ruby suggested.

Everyone stopped and looked down at Ducky with wide smiles.

"Who me, no, no, no, not again" Ducky said angrily. "I was the bait for the plan you guys made back when we were first travelling to the great valley remember, the one where we needed to stop sharptooth".

"Yeah, I guess you're right" said Littlefoot, "but who are we gonna send then".

"I'll go" said Ruby. "They look fine to me and they cannot be our friends unless we ask them to be our friends".

"Good luck and please do be careful" said Ducky.

Ruby made her way out of the bushes and toward the crowd of newcomers.

"Umm, excuse me" Ruby said quietly but politely.

All of them turned around except the fast runner and the two longnecks that seemed to be asleep. Ruby could see clearly who they were now. The three-horn and the swimmer were boys and the spiketail, the sharptooth, the flyer and the rainbow face were all girls.

"Hello" Ruby continued. "I've never seen you in the valley, where did you all come from".

"Oh us" the three-horn replied. "We've only just arrived in the valley. We met up with each other not long ago and we not sure what happened to our parents either".

"Oh, that's sad" Ruby said. "So your fast runner friend, is he always like that"? Ruby giggled slightly.

"Oh no" the sharptooth said. "Dimitri led us to the valley and he is very exhausted".

"So his name is Dimitri" Ruby said "funny name". She giggled again.

The group laughed quietly trying not to wake Dimitri up.

"You're nice" the three-horn said. "My name is Hornsford but I prefer being called Horns".

"My name is Drake" said the swimmer. He waved to Ruby and she waved back.

"I'm Trixie" the spiketail said. She gave a huge smile as she said this.

"My name is Winona" the flyer said as she happily flapped her wings before landing on the ground next to the sharptooth.

"My name is Sharpy" the sharptooth said smiling and flashing loads of sharp teeth which made Ruby a bit anxious.

"And my name is Cassie" said the rainbow face.

"Nice to meet you all" Ruby said cheerfully. "What about your longneck friends, are they feeling alright"?

"Oh they'll be fine" said Drake, "Ali and Rhett sure are interesting people".

Ruby in shock immediately remembered those names. "Ali, Rhett"! She shouted. The two longnecks awoke.

"What is it"? Rhett asked sleepily "What's happening"?

"Ali, Rhett it's me Ruby"

"Oh my" cried Ali. "I didn't even notice we had arrived".

"What are you two doing back in the great valley"? Ruby asked.

"Well not long before our last trip out of here, Rhett and I kinda fell off course with the herd. Fortunately we encountered this merry group of travellers making their way towards the great valley". Ali had exclaimed.

"That's good" Ruby said. "But what about Old One, won't she be frantically looking for you"?

"Well we hadn't travelled too far from the valley when we separated so I think she knows exactly where we are".

"That's great" said Ruby "come on everyone let me introduce you to my friends, they are in the bushes over there".

Ruby pointed to the bush and Littlefoot's head came poking out over it, the others followed. Littlefoot and his friends slowly came out of the bushes and introduced themselves before running off to play in a nearby field. Of course, they had left poor Dimitri by the pool.

"I'll go get him" said Ruby.

Ruby made her way back through the bushes to the pool. She found Dimitri already awake taking a dip. Ruby stayed in the bushes and looked at him from over them. Dimitri rose up from the water, shook himself dry and turned around. Ruby's jaw dropped at the sight of this fast runner. He was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. His emerald eyes shone in the sunlight, the feathers on his head were tucked back in a slick manner and his legs were so finely crafted it looked like he could run on water. Although his most noticeable feature was his tail; the tip was missing and the wound was still fresh, though this didn't bother Ruby at all. A huge grin slowly appeared on her face not realising she was making the bushes rustle with her hands.

"Hey is someone there"?! Dimitri shouted out.

"Y-yeah just me" Ruby said. Ruby stayed hidden in the bushes.

"Where are you"? Dimitri asked.

"In the bushes" replied Ruby.

"So what are you shy or something"? Dimitri asked.

"Yeah kind of" Ruby answered.

"That's alright" Dimitri said. "I'm..."

"Dimitri, I know your friends told me" said Ruby interrupting him.

"Oh, so what's your name"? He asked.

"I'm Ruby" she replied.

"Well I certainly hope that the owner of such a lovely name has a lovely face" he said "may I see you please"?

Ruby slowly made her way out of the bushes and into plain sight.

"Wow" Dimitri said his eyes wide and mouth open as if someone had stuck a crowbar between his lips. "You are really pretty".

"Do you think so" said Ruby blushing.

"Of course" Dimitri replied as he walked towards her until their noses touched.

"What's happening"? Ruby thought to herself. "This feels nice" .

Her eyes closed shut as they shared a kiss which she hoped would last forever. When they pulled away from each other, Dimitri gave her a gentle kiss on the nose. Ruby collapsed onto the floor, she was smiling from ear to ear.

"They always do that" Dimitri said to himself before laughing and carrying Ruby to the field where everyone else was playing.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Adventure**

"So what are you saying Ruby"? Cera asked.

"I'm in love with Dimitri" Ruby replied. "How many times must I say it before I must not say it anymore".

"Well I think it is a good idea, yep, yep, yep" Ducky said happily. Cera looked at her angrily.

"Umm I mean... uhh... what you think Petrie" Ducky said.

"Me think Ruby find someone she like and we should be happy for Ruby" he said.

"Well thank you Petrie" said Ruby, smiling.

"How about you Chomper"? Petrie said

"I think it's a good idea" said Chomper. "I feel happy for you Ruby and having more kids like us in the valley is fun". "How about you Spike"?

Spike thought to himself. "Well on the one hand there are more kids to play with, on the other hand the more inhabitants, the more food eaten". Spike sighed. "Hmm I don't know". Spike thought some more but eventually gave in to the welfare of his friend. Spike nodded happily before getting up to go get something to eat. Everyone now looked at Cera.

"So"? Ruby said demanding an answer.

"Oh all right I suppose we can give them a chance" Cera replied.

"Oh thank you Cera"! Ruby squealed happily before grabbing her and hugging her.

"Hey hey, no mushy stuff" Cera said sharply.

"Sorry" said Ruby.

Everyone turned to Littlefoot.

"Well Littlefoot"? Cera said "we're waiting".

"Well on the one hand there are more kids to play with, on the other hand the more kids, the more food eaten" said Littlefoot.

"I said that"! Spike thought shaking his head.

"Well I think it's a good idea" Littlefoot continued. "We can take them adventuring sometime"!

"Yeah"! Everyone shouted.

'**Adventuring' from The Land before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (Edited By dudeman-210) **

Littlefoot: We should take them adventuring

Ducky & Petrie: Adventuring

Cera: Adventuring

Littlefoot: We should take them adventuring, and who knows what we'll find

Chomper: We must go see the great beyond

Ruby: Across these valleys

Littlefoot: And beyond the pond

Petrie, Ruby and Chomper: let's take them to the great beyond

Ducky: Oh I hope they do not mind

Petrie: Me hope we see something that's new, something we play, something to do

Chomper: Something fun for me and you

Cera: We just don't know

Ruby: Um, will there be things that make us run

Littlefoot: Like sharpteeth maybe, but we're number one

Cera: C'mon let's go, why are you so slow

Littlefoot: We're gonna climb the mountain tall, where fires burn and rocks can fall

Ducky: And scary things can creep and crawl with one big googly eye! (Laugh)

Petrie: We're gonna reach the highest high; we never know if we never try

Littlefoot: Maybe we will touch the sky

Chomper: And we will never cry

Ruby: Can we cross the big, big water?

Petrie: Where it's hot or even hotter?

Cera: And what do you suppose we do when we get there

Ducky: Will there be yummy things to eat?

Chomper: Will there be things that hurt your feet?

Ruby: We can be brave

Littlefoot: We won't be scared

All: No! We're gonna go adventuring, adventuring, adventuring

Littlefoot: And when we go adventuring, there's nothing we can't do

(Dimitri and gang appear)

Cassie & Horns: But if you guys go adventuring

Drake & Trixie: Adventuring there's just one thing

Winona & Sharpy: You know what you're gonna have to do

Ali & Rhett: You're going to have to take us all with you!

Dimitri (speaking): "Well"? "How about it"?

Littlefoot (speaking): Of course!

All: We're all gonna go adventuring soon!

They all laughed as they made their way towards the edges of the great valley to go out into the great beyond.

"Well let's go" said Cera.

"Yeah" said Drake

They made their way out of the great valley and into the great beyond.

They travelled for a bit and rested at a small pool.

"Umm Dimitri"? Petrie said.

"Yeah Petrie" He Replied.

"How you get the tip of your tail cut off"? Petrie asked.

Littlefoot and his friends all moved in closer to hear what Dimitri had to say.

"A sharptooth and two fast biters" Dimitri said.

"Hold on"! Said Littlefoot "A sharptooth and two fast biters"!

"Something wrong"? Dimitri asked.

"Did the sharptooth have a huge cut going down his eye, onto his arm and ending at his claw"? Cera asked.

"Hmm that's weird" Dimitri said looking puzzled. "He did, do you know him"?

"Do we know him, DO WE KNOW HIM"?! Cera shouted "well Dimitri allow me to be the first to introduce you to Red Claw, Thud and Screech.

"They have caused us many problems in the past, they have, they have" said Ducky.

"Like when he trapped Ducky and me on a cliff with Thud" said Chomper, "although, Thud was stuck in a couple of rocks".

"He did help us escape though remember Chomper" said Ducky.

"Yeah, but only because I helped him" he said.

"Anyway" Ruby interrupted "so how did you lose it Dimitri"?

"Well" he started "we were making our way to the great valley when we were ambushed by Red Claw, Thud and Screech was it"? "We ran for our lives but Sharpy caught her leg on a loose tree root, she tripped and fell and of course I had to go back and rescue her".

"Thank you again" said Sharpy tearing up "and sorry".

"Hey no crying now Sharpy I was glad to help" he said smiling.

She smiled a wide smile back at him.

"I managed to get her up on her feet again" he continued "unfortunately despite being a fast runner I wasn't fast enough and he bit down hard on my tail separating the tip from the rest of it, this wasn't long before we met up with you guys".

"Of course" said Ruby "when I first saw the wound it did look quite new".

"Very observant Ruby" He said.

"Well let's continue our adventure" said Littlefoot.

They travelled some more before stopping at a cliff. They couldn't go any farther.

"Well, let us go back" Ducky said.

"Okay" said Littlefoot.

As they turned to head back to the great valley they heard a roar which sounded pretty close. The fifteen of them stood in horror as a sharptooth came around the corner of a rock. It had followed their trail.

"AHHHHHHHHHH"!!! Ducky screamed.

"Oh no"! Rhett shouted "run"!

They all made a run for it splitting up and heading in different directions in an attempt to confuse it unfortunately, it had begun pursuing Ducky.

"Help me"! Ducky shouted.

"Quickly" shouted Cassie "We have to go save her"!

"Okay" said Littlefoot.

"Hold on Ducky" cried Winona.

"We're coming to save you" Horns shouted.

"Careful Ruby" said Dimitri "I don't want to lose you".

"I'll be fine" said Ruby "but for now let's focus on saving ducky"

"Yeah" Dimitri said.

Meanwhile in the year 645 ad in the continent of Tellius, in the city, Daein, the second hero of our story is fighting for his life.


	4. Chapter 3

A short chapter this time. This chapter basically is a written version of the events that do occur in Fire Emblem: Path of radiance, chapter 27 where Ike faces the Black Knight. The only parts constructed by myself are Ike's actual battle with the Black Knight which is never the same in any version of the game; it starts with "Ike ran towards the Black Knight" and ends with "Ike also fell to his knees exhausted from the duel". The other part constructed by myself is the part that says "Ike made his way out the door of the room" and the rest from that point is my own stuff as well.

**Chapter 3**

**The Mercenary**

"What an odd fate. This will be the third time I have defeated you", said a figure clad in black armour. This was of course the notorious Black Knight. He unsheathed his sword, Alondite "The first was in the forest of Gallia, the second was at Delbray in Crimea".

Stood before him was Ike. The Leader of The Greil Mercenaries stood his ground. His sister, Mist stood at his side.

"I... I will fight you"! Mist shouted "I'll never let you kill my brother"!

"Stay back Mist"! Ike said to his sister "You are not to interfere, this craven wretch is mine"!

"Hmph! Do as you will" said the Black Knight. "This time we begin in earnest"!

Ike's spiky blue hair made waves in the wind as he held his sword Ragnell firmly. "We've met twice, and I've lost twice. But the third time will be different".

"Oh"? The Black Knight said sounding amused.

"My sword-fighting skills we're given to me by my father" Ike continued. "If I stay true to them, I cannot lose".

"Did you never think that using your father's techniques on the man who killed him would be futile"? The Black Knight so abruptly pointed out.

"My father robbed himself of using his stronger arm. If he had, he would not have lost to the likes of you"! Ike shouted.

"Hah... you think so? Let us test your stronger arm then". The Black Knight replied. "Come son of Gawain... show me your strength".

Ike ran toward the Black Knight, Ragnell held tight in his fists. He swung but the Black Knight easily parried the move. The Black Knight swung at Ike, striking him so hard he flew back a couple of feet. However, Ike was not easily bested. He ran at him again. The Black Knight readied his sword for impact. Ike and The Black Knight locked blades as their swords met each other. Ike pushed the Black Knight back and swung at him. The Black Knight not able to keep up had been struck hard in the chest.

"Well done" the Black Knight teased.

The Black Knight flew towards Ike. Ike held up his sword to block and as the Black Knight hit Ragnell, Ike deflected the move.

"You're open"! Shouted Ike as he delivered a blow so hard, Alondite flew out of the Black Knight's hand and into the wall behind him. "Finish me" the Black Knight whispered to Ike.

Ike readied Ragnell for the last blow. He threw his sword high into the air and jumped up after it. "AETHER"! Ike shouted as he came down upon the Black Knight.

Ike delivered the final blow. The Black Knight fell to his knees. "You've grown stronger... I commend you". He collapsed onto the floor.

Ike also fell to his knees exhausted from the duel.

Guards rushed into the room "Th-the Black Knight's fallen"! Said one of the guards "How can this be"? "D-don't... think you're going to walk out of here though"! "Now"! "Activate the traps now"!

All at once the castle started to rumble. Ike got up and looked around. "What's going on? This rumbling"... He said.

Immediately, Ike's friend and ally Nasir came running through the door "Ike! The castle's collapsing"!! "Get out now".

"... Nasir" said a voice from behind Ike.

"Ena"! Nasir Shouted. Ena was Nasir's granddaughter. He ran over to her and helped her out.

Ike turned to Mist "Mist, we have to go"!

"A-all right..." she said scared.

"Hurry"! Ike shouted to everyone.

Ike made his way out the door of the room. "Hurry everyone we must leave"! They ran down the winding staircase that seemed to go on forever but at last they had made it to the exit. Ike ensured the safety of his men before his own. He got everyone out the door. "Ok, my turn". However, as Ike attempted to make his way through the doors, a bright light shone upon him.

"What's this"?! He shouted "AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH"!!!

The Greil Mercenaries stood in horror as the scream pierced their ears.

"Where's Ike"! Soren shouted. A friend of Ike's from childhood.

As the Greil Mercenaries looked towards the rubble where the castle had been, they all hung their heads and assumed the worst.

Ike who had been unconscious now awoke to find himself in an unknown land. He looked down to see his sword still sheathed. Ike gave a sigh of relief.

"Where am I"? He said to himself.

"AHHHHHHHHHH"!!!

Ike turned to hear screams coming from a nearby rock formation. He quickly rushed to the source.


	5. Chapter 4

My favourite chapter at the moment, I hope you guys like it as well.

**Chapter 4**

**A New Friend**

Ducky ran as far as her legs could take her unfortunately she had run towards a ledge with a large drop with the huge sharptooth behind her there was nowhere to go; Ducky looked over the edge and gulped.

"Oh no"! She cried.

"Ducky"! Littlefoot shouted "hold on we're coming to save you, what do we do guys"?

"I can't think of anything" said Trixie distressed.

"Me neither" said Petrie.

"Well we have to think of something" said Cera.

Ducky curled up into a ball on the ledge and began to cry. The sharptooth closed in on her ready to feast. Ducky held her breath and prayed it would be done and over with, as she gave what she thought was her last breath, there came an unfamiliar voice.

"AETHER"! Ike came leaping up and over the edge landing directly situated between the sharptooth and Ducky.

Ducky lay awestruck at this stranger.

"So this is where the commotion is" Ike said. "So you were gonna harm this poor defenceless creature were you, hmm I'm not exactly sure who the bad guy is here but it looks like you".

Ike pointed at the sharptooth. The sharptooth, angered gave a huge roar.

"Oh so it's a fight you want is it"? Ike said sounding amused. "Well beast, allow me to grant you your wish, prepare yourself"!

Ike rushed towards the sharptooth; Ike struck its legs which caused it to fall however, it somehow still managed to regain its footing.

"So we have a tough guy eh"? Ike said resting his sword on his shoulder. "Good they're the best kind of opponent.

Littlefoot and his friends looked in amazement at the bravery and power of this mysterious creature who had decided to aid them.

"What kind of creature is it you think"? Ruby asked.

"Who cares, as long as they're on our side" Cera said

"Ducky"! Littlefoot shouted. "Quickly come over to us".

"I can't" she shouted back. "I might get squish-ded".

Ike stood upright, sheathed his sword, tightened his headband and smiled.

"I'm going to have to finish this quickly so either get out of my way or suffer the consequences".

The sharptooth roared again he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"You asked for it". Ike said.

Ike unsheathed Ragnell again and rushed towards the sharptooth.

Ike's eyes began to glow as he threw his sword high into the air, jumped up after it and began unleashing a flurry of attacks on the sharptooth.

"GREAT AEEEETTTHHHEEERRR"! Ike shouted.

"Wow" said Ducky whose mouth was as wide as a pit.

Ike swung his sword downward for the finishing blow. The sharptooth was stronger than Ike thought. It was still standing.

"Impossible" said Ike staggering. "Fine it looks like I'm gonna have to do this the risky way, I don't want to have to kill you but I will do what is necessary".

Ike ran towards the sharptooth and ran and stood directly underneath it. The sharptooth roared turning around and around thinking Ike kept going behind it. Ike then lifted his sword high into the air facing downward. The sword started to set alight.

"What's he doing"? Chomper asked.

"I dunno, wait and see Chomper" said Sharpy.

Ike himself had started to glow. Ike feeling as if he had enough power immediately brought his sword down and plunged it into the rock. The ledge started to break. Ike quickly stood up, rushed over to Ducky and scooped her up under his arm. He ran towards the sharptooth and did a football slide under its legs. The rock broke away, Ike standing on its edge jumped up towards the ledge. Ike unleashed aether to gain more distance and height, his sword landed on the ledge while he himself just barely managed to grab it. He pushed Ducky up onto the ledge and then tried to get up himself, but he was too tired from the last battle. Ike's grip started to weaken, until eventually he couldn't hold on anymore. As Ike started to fall he felt something grab the back of his cape. Spike had run in to stop him from falling. The others quickly rushed over to help him. They all pulled and pulled until eventually Ike came up over onto the ledge. Ike gave a sigh of relief. Ducky climbed up onto his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek, much like the one she gave Petrie in the first movie. Ike smi... What? Am I not allowed to say it like that? Uhh fine, fine, much like the one she gave Petrie when they were travelling to the great valley. Is that better? Yes? Good. Now where was I...? Oh yes. Ike smiled, grabbed his sword, stood up and sheathed it with his hand still on the handle. He looked around until his eyes met the little group of dinosaurs who had saved his life.

"What do we have here"? He said "infants... maybe"? He said confused. "Well thank you for saving me".

"Our pleasure" said Littlefoot "after all you saved our friend Ducky".

"Hmm" Ike thought "They speak the language of Beorcs".

Ike went over and rubbed Littlefoot on the head.

"Well thank you again" He said.

Ike thought again.

"Scales"? Ike thought "like a dragon, well whatever manner of creature they are they helped me and I should be grateful".

"So where are you from"? Ike asked.

"The great valley" Petrie replied "you must see it".

"Hmm" Ike was deep in thought.

"What is wrong"? Ducky asked.

"I'm still not sure how I'm able to understand you" Ike said. "Where I come from creatures like you and Beorcs like myself should not be able to understand each other". "Are you Laguz by any chance"?

"Laguz"? Winona asked.

"I guess not" said Ike. "Maybe it's my sword; it is regarded as a sacred weapon".

"...Sword"? Cassie asked.

"This" Ike replied.

He pulled out his sword and held it high into the air where it shone in the sunlight.

"It's called Ragnell" said Ike. "Ragnell, a sacred weapon". He laughed loudly "that truly is an understatement". "It also gives you the power of speech to other creatures, and when they speak because you have it they can understand you too, all you have to do is have it on you". He laughed again.

"Wow" The little dinosaurs said in unison.

"Well you better keep your hands on that sword then". Cera said.

"Of course" Ike said. "But where are my manners, my name is Ike, and it's going to be an effort to remember but what may your names be"?

Littlefoot and his friends all introduced themselves as they made their way back to the great valley. They shared with each other their interests, their lifestyles, where each of them were from and the day was looking bright... that is until it started to rain.

"Sky water"!? Horns shouted. "There's a cave over there, quickly let's rush to it"!

"You mean rain" said Ike.

"Is that what it is called where you are from"? Ducky said,

"Yes, but let's get to the cave for now" said Ike.

They all ran into the cave got settled down in the cave and all hugged each other to stay warm.

"It's really cold here" Dimitri said.

"I'll fix that" Ike said.

He picked up a few sticks and placed them on the ground, making a hole in the middle to make a donut shape.

"Now stay back everyone" he continued.

Ike lifted his sword into air repeating the same move he used against the sharptooth. He started to glow and then like before he brought the sword down into the floor and flames shot out of it setting the sticks alight.

"How did you do that"? Cera asked amazed.

"My father" Ike replied. "He taught me everything I know". He smiled at them before he hung his head, to hide a single tear rolling down his face. "I miss him" said Ike.

"Don't worry" said Drake. "We'll help you get back to where you came from".

"No" Ike said "You don't understand, he's... he's". Ike buried his head in his knees.

"Oh" Drake said feeling guilty "I'm sorry, what about your mother"?

Ike buried his head deeper.

"Drake, hush up" said Trixie "You're not helping".

"No it's alright" said Ike. "If my father were here he wouldn't want to see me like this". "C'mon let's get to sleep, maybe the rain will stop by the time we wake up".

"It's no use; I cannot get to sleep without my mommy" Ducky said.

"Don't worry" Ike said "I'll sing you a lullaby my mother used to sing to me".

'**Gravity' from "Wolf's Rain: OST 1" Performed by Maaya Sakamoto (Not Edited) **

Ike: been a long road to follow

Been there and gone tomorrow

Without saying goodbye to yesterday

Are the memories I hold still valid?

Or have the tears deluded them?

Maybe this time tomorrow

The rain will cease to follow

And the mist will fade into one more today

Something somewhere out there keeps calling

Am I going home?

Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?

Zero gravity what's it like?

Am I alone?

Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet?

Still the road keeps on telling me to go on

Something is pulling me

I feel the gravity of it all

Ike looked over at the little dinosaurs, they were all asleep. Ike smiled before lying down and dozing off himself.


	6. Chapter 5

The epic conversation bit of any book takes place in this chapter between Ike and Dimitri. You also find out a bit more about Ike, this is aimed towards people who haven't played Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, Dimitri is also reveals his past mainly his family.

**Chapter 5**

**Gentle Conversation**

The moon was high in the sky. Everyone was asleep all except one. Ike was awake and up, of course he hadn't been able to sleep. Thoughts were running through his mind. Things like "How long will I be here for"? "What is the purpose of me being here"? And "Will I ever make it back home to Tellius"? Ike sighed; he couldn't come up with any theory that had to do with him suddenly being transported to another land. His only theory was that someone, maybe the group of dinosaurs he had found needed help and he had to aid them in whatever they needed to be aided in. Ike wasn't entirely sure about this but he was determined to do or go through anything to get back to his land in order to beat King Ashnard, the mad king. Ike knew it was his burden alone to face Mad King Ashnard and come forward as the victor. He knew that either he would have to kill, or be killed. Nevertheless, Ike knew he wasn't getting home anytime soon so he sucked it all in and decided to enjoy himself for the time being.

"Ike, awake already, at this time of night"? Dimitri yawned waking and getting up.

"Yeah" Ike said smiling. "Sorry to ask but what was your name again"?

"Dimitri" he said.

"Of course" said Ike.

"So your land... what is it like"? Dimitri asked.

"You mean Tellius"? Ike said. "It's... amazing"

"Really, tell me what it's like please"? Dimitri asked.

Ike laughed quietly.

"Well, Tellius is split up into four different nations or parts of land belonging to one particular group of people, Begnion, Daein, Crimea and Gallia, with me so far"?

"I think so, what are people"? Dimitri asked.

"Well... me, and others of course I'm not the only one" Ike said. "We are also called humans".

"Humans... right then". Dimitri said still a bit lost.

"Now there are three types of human" Ike continued. "There are Beorc, like myself who are just normal people without any particular special trait or skill".

"Beorc"? Dimitri asked.

"That's right" Ike said happily. "The second type of human is the sub-humans, although I never use the word sub-human, it's an insult to these people, I use the word Laguz".

"Yeah, you called us Laguz" Dimitri said remembering the day before.

"Oh yeah, I did" Ike said. "Well Laguz are a race of humans who are also part beast, they can transform back and forth into beast and human form at will, although some tire out while in beast from so they usually stay in human form, which is why I thought you were Laguz".

"Okay, part human and part beast got it" Dimitri said.

"Laguz can transform into a variety of animals; the beast tribe can transform into cats, tigers and lions, some say there are wolf Laguz but no one's ever seen the wolves, there is the bird tribe; who can transform into Hawks, Ravens and Herons and lastly the dragon tribe; unlike the other tribes dragons take on different colours rather than different beasts, there are red, white and black dragons".

Ike looked over to Dimitri who looked as if someone had slapped him across the face.

"Okay I get the transforming thing" Dimitri said. "But what are lions, tigers, cats, wolves, hawks, dragons and all the other things you just said".

Ike explained all the Laguz creatures of the land of Tellius within a few minutes and Dimitri couldn't stop listening it was all so new and fascinating to him.

"So Beorc and Laguz rule different places or nations, that was the word you used I think" said Dimitri.

"Now you're catching on" Ike said smiling. "Laguz only rule one of the nations I mentioned and that would be Gallia, Beorc rule over Begnion, Daein and Crimea, also they both have a big rivalry and usually get into fights with one another".

"I think I'm getting it how about the third type of human"? Dimitri asked.

"The third type of human are branded" Ike started. "Branded are people who have both Beorc and Laguz ancestors, so a mix of the two if you will, branded are treated poorly by both Beorc and Laguz which is why many don't reveal themselves, though they can be easily recognised by a mark on their skin".

"This is all so interesting but the thing I'd like to ask about most is these dragons, I feel like I know them somehow" Dimitri said.

"Well that's not a surprise" said Ike. "They have scales and long tails like all of you, horns like Cera and Horns, wings like Winona and Petrie, claws and sharp teeth like Chomper and Sharpy".

"In fact I reckon you could both be from the same families" Ike joked. "Although, there is one big major difference between dragons and you guys".

"And that would be"? Dimitri asked.

"They breathe fire" said Ike.

"Woah you're kidding me right"? Dimitri asked again.

"Nope, it's all true" said Ike. "But I've explained myself now, what about you where do you come from and what's it like"?

"Well before I came to the great valley I was part of a herd of fast runners which is what we are called" Dimitri started. "I was with my mother, father, three younger sisters Diana, Dixie and Diamond, and my baby brother Diego, everything was going so well... until a huge earthshake came and separated us, I haven't seen my parents or siblings anywhere since that time".

"That's terrible" Ike said. "Wait so you're the oldest"?

"That's right" Dimitri said. "In order of age, I'm the oldest, then its Diamond, Diana and Dixie are twins and Diego is the youngest", how about you do you have any brothers or sisters"?

"Yeah I have a younger sister, her name is Mist" Ike replied.

"That's a nice name" Dimitri said politely. "Do you miss her"?

"Yeah I do" Ike said quietly "how about you"?

"Yeah me too" Dimitri replied.

The moon was still high in the sky. Dimitri used this as an advantage to get back to sleep because he was very sleepy.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to sleep" Dimitri said yawning "you should get some rest too Ike".

"Ok I will goodnight Dimitri" Ike said.

Dimitri walked up to the group of dinosaurs who were all sleeping close to each other to keep themselves warm. He stood next to Ruby, lay down, put his head next to hers and dozed off. Ike smiled before staring at the moon one last time and lying next to the fire to get to sleep. Ike able to get his problems of his chest by talking to Dimitri dozed off quickly.


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry this one took so long guys I'm in the middle of my exams, on top of that I'm writing another fanfic so don't expect anything more too soon.

**Chapter 6**

**Back To the Valley**

The sun was now high up in the sky. Everyone was starting to wake up; Spike awoke first, feeling hungry he went outside to get something to eat. Little did he know what had happened to the land while they were sleeping; a small earthquake had struck in the middle of the night causing the land to change and stopping them from recognising the way back. Spike ran back into the cave and shouted to wake everyone up. Everyone slowly started to wake and get up. As Ruby got up she looked down to see Dimitri still sleeping. She smiled and then looked surprised to see a wet mark running down his nose. She felt her mouth and noticed she had been drooling in her sleep. Embarrassed, she quickly wiped her mouth and tried to wipe the drool off Dimitri, but couldn't do it before he got up.

"Hey Spike why are you shouting"? Dimitri asked.

They all turned to look at him and they saw the drool. They all started to laugh.

"What, what is it"? Dimitri asked.

"There's drool on your face" Ike said laughing.

Spike now laughing with the others forgot about their predicament. Dimitri wiped the drool off his nose and laughed

"Okay, who was it"? He said smiling.

"Um, it was me" Ruby said owning up "sorry".

Dimitri laughed again.

"It's alright Ruby no need to worry". He said smiling at her, she ran to him and hugged him.

"Well anyway, what did you wake us for Spike"? Littlefoot asked.

Spike suddenly remembered and ran outside the others followed.

"What in the..." Cera said astonished.

"Damn" Ike said running his fingers through his hair.

"An earthshake" Cassie said.

"Earthquake" Ike corrected.

"Your language is weird" Sharpy said "first the sky water is called rain and now earthshakes are called earthquakes".

"Well that's what it's called in Tellius" Ike said shrugging.

"That doesn't matter now" Drake said "We've got to find our way back to the great valley; the grown-ups are probably really worried".

"Well knowing the grown-ups, they should come looking for us any second" Ali said.

"Okay but in the meantime, we need to put in the effort to get back ourselves as well" Rhett said.

"Okay" Everyone shouted.

The land had changed so much that they couldn't figure out how to get back, as if that wasn't a big problem they hadn't eaten since yesterday and surprise, surprise they were hungry. XP

"Me hungry" said Petrie.

"Yeah me too" Littlefoot said.

"Well how bout' we sit down for a while and I can share my vulneraries with you" Said Ike.

"What are vulneraries"? Winona asked.

"Well they're food" Ike replied.

"Oh ok then how about you share them out with us" Cera said.

"No need to be rude Cera" said Ruby.

"Ok so there are sixteen of us so we'll need six vulneraries" Ike said

"What"? Dimitri said confused, "how does that work"?

"Well" Ike started "each vulnerary is worth three helpings so if we do three times six we have eighteen, and since there are sixteen of us there will be two left over get what I'm saying"?

"I think so" Dimitri said.

"Well just watch as I turn six vulneraries into eighteen" said Ike

Ike split the vulneraries between everyone and surely enough they managed to split them all until everyone had a piece.

"Now we all have one yep, yep, yep" Ducky said happily.

"Dig in everyone" said Ike.

They all looked at him, shrugged and started to dig, Ike facepalmed himself.

"It means eat" Ike said frustrated.

"Oh well why didn't you say so" Cassie said.

"Strange language" Sharpy whispered under her breath.

"I heard that" Ike said before shaking his head and getting ready to eat.

"Umm Ike"? Chomper said

"Yeah Chomper" Ike replied.

"Do you have anything with meat on it"? Chomper asked.

"Yeah do you"? Sharpy asked.

"Well there is a human and 13 other creatures sitting here" Ike said laughing.

They all looked at Ike unimpressed at his bad joke.

"You guys are no fun" He said, "Yeah I've got meat, here ya go".

He grabbed a satchel of meat and threw it to them.

"Thank you Ike" Sharpy said playfully.

"You're... Welcome" Ike said puzzled by Sharpy's sudden mood change.

"Hey Ike what are we eating"? Littlefoot asked.

"Back in Tellius we make bread" Ike replied.

"It's called bread"? Horns asked.

"As Ducky would say yep, yep, yep" Ike said smiling.

They all laughed even Ducky who didn't seem the least bit offended by the joke.

"Now you're laughing" Ike said pleased with himself.

"Tastes good" said Drake happily munching away on a loaf.

They all ate, and ate, and ate until they were full. Then there came a familiar voice.

"Littlefoot"!

Littlefoot perked up and listened again.

"Littlefoot"! The voice came again, Littlefoot instantly recognised the voice, it was his Grandfather's voice.

"Guys I can hear Grandpa"! Littlefoot shouted, "Quickly let's shout back".

"Grandpa I'm over here" Littlefoot shouted.

"Grandpa Longneck"! The others shouted.

"Children keep shouting I'm following your voice"! Grandpa Longneck shouted.

"Over here"! They all shouted out.

Grandpa Longneck followed the voices until he found them all grouped together by a tree.

"Ahh, here you all are, we were so worried when you didn't come back to your nests last night".

"We're sorry Grandpa" said Littlefoot, "but Ike over there kept us safe".

"Oh yes, yes, yes" said Ducky, "he was so brave against the Sharptooth.

Grandpa Longneck gave Ike a strange look, Ike looked back in amazement at this mighty creature which stood tall directly over him.

"What are you exactly"? Grandpa Longneck asked.

Ike gulped and took a deep breath.

"W-well Mr. L-longneck I'm a B-beorc" Ike said scared at the possibility that if he made one wrong move, or said one wrong thing he would get crushed.

"Are you scared"? Grandpa Longneck asked.

"To be quite honest, I am" Ike said sweat dripping down his face.

"There is no need to be frightened Ike" Grandpa Longneck said smiling, "you protected the children from danger and for that I am truly grateful".

Ike instantly stopped worrying and he smiled back at him.

"Come now everyone" Grandpa Longneck said, "Back to the great valley, you are welcome to come with us Ike".

"Well I really have no choice" Ike said, "I don't know how I got here or what I'm doing here".

"Oh well you're welcome to stay with us for however long you need to" Grandpa Longneck said.

"Thank you" Ike said.

"Now, tell me more about yourself Ike and tell me more about your seven friends here Littlefoot" Grandpa Longneck said as he started walking back.

They all started walking with him and they talked their way all the way back.


	8. Chapter 7

Before I start this chapter I'd like to pay my respects to four people, three of which who have died recently and one who died in 1988. Billy Mays, a man who advertised many cleaning products and became well known for it, Farrah Fawcett probably best known for her role as Jill Munroe in Charlie's Angels, Michael 'King of Pop' Jackson who died of cardiac arrest in a hospital in Los Angeles and Judith Barsi who was murdered by her father on July 25th 1988. I'd like to dedicate this chapter of the story to them and my love and support goes out to the families who must be suffering throughout this hard time.

Anyway, depressing part over, this chapter has a lot of conversation between Ducky and Drake and you also find out more about Drake, his past, family and the very distinguishable head crest of which he has two instead of one. Man, Drake has a really hard life. Also I've made up names for Ducky's brothers and sisters you find out one in this chapter.

**Chapter 7**

**Swimmers **

By the time they had reached the great valley night had fallen again.

"Ah back at last" Grandpa Longneck said.

"So this is the great valley" Ike said, "wow, it's beautiful".

"Indeed" Grandpa Longneck said, "now this is how we'll do this, I want all longnecks to come with me that means Rhett, Ali and obviously you Littlefoot, Horns you go with Cera, Drake and Trixie you go with Ducky and Spike, Winona you go with Petrie, and Dimitri, Sharpy and Cassie you go with Ruby and Chomper".

"And me"? Ike asked.

"You're welcome to go with anyone Ike" grandpa Longneck said.

"I guess I'll just go with you" Ike said to Littlefoot.

"Very well" grandpa said, "off you go now".

Trixie turned to Ducky.

"Umm Ducky"? Trixie asked.

"Yes Trixie" Ducky replied.

"Does your family sleep near water"? Asked Trixie.

"Yep, yep, yep we do, we do" Ducky replied.

"Oh well can I go with Sharpy, Dimitri and Cassie"? Trixie asked, "I get kind of anxious when I sleep near water I'm afraid I might fall in".

"Oh okay then" Ducky said.

"Thanks Ducky" Trixie said happily.

"Well looks like it's just you, me and Spike" Drake said.

"Yes let us go back to the nest" Ducky said.

They travelled back to the nest and when they arrived Ducky's mother ran up to Ducky and Spike and hugged them.

"Oh you two I was so worried" said Ducky's mother.

"We are okay mama" Ducky said.

"I can see that but don't do it again" Ducky's mother said, "Do I have to tell you the wisdoms again"?

"No mama" Ducky said.

"Good now why don't you introduce me to your friend here" said Ducky's mother.

"Hello mam" Drake said, "my name is Drake".

And in an attempt to be nice, Drake came out with the classic suck-up line; well maybe it's not a classic yet since its dinosaurs and before the line was ever said but maybe... Ahh screw it he says it anyway.

"Well Mrs Swimmer" Drake said, "It's easy to see where Ducky gets her good looks from".

Ducky's mother blushed and laughed quietly, she then head her lips to Ducky's ear.

"I like him" said Ducky's mother, "he's nice, maybe you two should... you know"

"MAMA"! Ducky shouted.

"Quiet now Ducky" Ducky's mother said, "It was only a suggestion, anyway you should get to bed now".

"Ok mama" Ducky said still frustrated.

Ducky's mother walked back towards the nest and lay down to sleep. Spike followed her.

"Your mother seems nice" Drake said.

"She is, she is" Ducky said, "is your mother nice"?

"I dunno" Drake said, "I never met her or my father for that matter".

"Oh no" Ducky said, "What happened"?

"Well all I know is that I was abandoned after I was born and I had to live by myself and fend for myself" Drake said, "anyway moving on, what did your mother say that made you so mad"?

"She said that you and me should be mates when we are older" Ducky replied.

"You mean like soul mates or nest mates"? Drake asked with a wide smile.

"Yep" Ducky said, "it is not you I just have someone else in mind".

An image appeared in Ducky's head of... wouldn't you like to know :) however, some might already have a good idea of whom I speak of. Ducky sighed and Drake looked on.

"Oh it's ok" Drake said a bit disappointed.

"You seem sad" Ducky said, "what is wrong"?

"Well it's just whenever I find a girl who I like; I always seem to get brushed off by them or not even noticed" Drake answered.

"Aww how sad" Ducky said, "how come"?

"My head crest" Drake answered, "almost everyone I've met has thought that it looked kind of weird or freaky, I mean why it had to be me I'll have no idea".

Ducky ran to him and hugged him, Drake stood bewildered and he blushed. She held her lips to his ear and whispered.

"Please do not think of yourself as a freak" Ducky whispered, "you are not a freak you are just unique".

Drake laughed quietly, Ducky's arms were still wrapped around him.

"It rhymes" Drake whispered.

"Yep, yep, yep, it does" Ducky whispered.

She pulled away with her hands still on his shoulders, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, Drake blushed again, Ducky let go and stepped back.

"Remember Drake others must feel like you do too" Ducky said, "You are not alone".

"I know" Drake said smiling, "it's just been so hard you know".

'**You Are Not Alone' from "King of Pop" Performed by Michael Jackson (Non-Edited) **

Drake: Another day has gone

I'm still all alone

How could this be?

You're not here with me

You never said goodbye

Someone tell me why

Did you have to go?

And leave my world so cold

Everyday I sit and ask myself

How did love slip away

Something whispers in my ear and says

That you are not alone

For I am here with you

Though you're far away

I am here to stay

But you are not alone

For I am here with you

Though we're far apart

You're always in my heart

But you are not alone

'Lone, 'lone

Why, 'lone

Ducky: Just the other night

I thought I heard you cry

Asking me to come

And hold you in my arms

I can hear your prayers

Your burdens I will bear

But first I need your hand

Then forever can begin

Drake: Everyday I sit and ask myself

How did love slip away

Something whispers in my ear and says

Drake and Ducky: That you are not alone

For I am here with you

Though you're far away

I am here to stay

For you are not alone

For I am here with you

Though we're far apart

You're always in my heart

For you are not alone

Drake: Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'

And girl you know that I'll be there

I'll be there

Drake and Ducky: You are not alone

For I am here with you

Though you're far away

I am here to stay

For you are not alone

For I am here with you

Though we're far apart

You're always in my heart

Ducky: For you are not alone (Drake: You are not alone)

Ducky: For I am here with you (Drake: I am here with you)

Ducky: Though you're far away (Drake: Though you're far away you and me)

Ducky: I am here to stay

Ducky: For you are not alone (Drake: You are always in my heart)

Ducky: For I am here with you

Ducky: Though we're far apart

Ducky: You're always in my heart

Drake and Ducky: For you are not alone...

"Thanks Ducky" Drake said smiling.

Ducky smiled back at him before they both returned to the nest to get to sleep. When they got to the nest one of Ducky's sisters was up.

"Pearl what are you doing up"? Ducky asked.

"I could not sleep" Pearl said, "I don't think I will be able to".

"How come"? Ducky asked.

"I've lost my favourite stone it was a heart shape" Pearl said disappointedly.

"You mean this stone"? Drake asked.

Drake held up a heart-shaped stone, Pearl jumped for joy and ran over to him.

"Here you go" Drake said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Pearl said, "where did you find it"?

"It was just lying on the floor so I picked it up" Drake said.

She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you again" Pearl said giggling, "My name is Pearl".

"My name is Drake" Drake said smiling at her.

"Do you mind if I sleep next to you tonight Drake"? Pearl asked, "I feel safe when I'm near you".

"Uhh... sure" Drake said smiling again.

"Well things are starting to look up" Drake thought to himself staring at the stars.

"Well time to sleep" Ducky said.

She got up walked up to Spike who was fast asleep and snuggled into his belly, she took one last look over at Drake who had already dozed off next to Pearl, they were hugging each other and Ducky smiled before shutting her eyes to get to sleep.


End file.
